Semper Fi
Escape capture and join Carlson's Raiders for a surprise attack on the Japanese fortifications at Makin Island -Level Description Semper Fi is the first single player level of Call of Duty: World at War, not to be confused with the Spec Ops mission, Sniper Fi, in Modern Warfare 2. This mission takes place on Makin Atoll in the Gilbert Islands, party of the British colony of the Gilbert and Ellice Islands, occupied by Japan since December 10, 1941, and in the words of Cpl. Roebuck, "little more than sand, trees and a small Japanese military base". The player, playing as Pvt. Miller from the 2nd battalion of the Marine Raiders, Carlson's Raiders, is held captive by the Japanese, and witnesses his comrade being tortured and then murdered. The player's life is saved by Cpl. Roebuck, who then says "we will make them pay for what they did". The player then makes his way through the island to rescue another group of Marines, who are pinned down on the beach. The player then proceeds to blow up the Japanese bunker, crippling their operation there. While making his way to the boat, the player is attacked by an enemy banzai wielding a katana (a Japanese sword) and is seriously wounded, but his life is saved by Sgt. Sullivan. He is dragged to the boat and witnesses a large explosion. Transcript ::See Semper Fi/Transcript Gameplay Tips * When the player is saved by Roebuck, he is handed a Nambu pistol. As fighting through the whole level until the player finds an alternate gun will not be a walk through the park, it is recommended to pick up a Type 100 and/or an M1 Garand from the crate outside the tent. * Try to find an Arisaka with a bayonet, as there is a lot of CQC, and the bayonet gives you extra melee distance, also, the Arisaka is a good gun to use as it trains the player's eye for bolt-action usage in multiplayer * If this is the player's first go, beware of banzai charges, if they knock the player down, they will have to melee the Japanese soldier before he stabs. * When the flaming banzai charger charges at Private Ryan, kill the banzai charger, and you will get the achievement (Xbox 360) or the trophy (PS3) 'Saved Private Ryan'. The achievement is worth 10 gamer points for the Xbox 360 and a bronze trophy on PlayStation 3 . Even if he is saved he can be killed afterwards. * There are two hidden Scoped Arisaka in this level. One of them is in the building the player goes by when they first see the MG. It is on a crate near the wall. The other one is in a destroyed hut on the beach, near the second squad. After Sullivan says the second squad was spotted, stick to the right until the player gets to the beach. The hut should be around there. * After heading onto the beach with the first MG turn left and there will be a tiny cut scene where a marine (Pvt. Luyties) is executed. In the room where he is executed there will be two M1 Garand rifles and four Thompson sub-machine guns. * When the player comes across a group of Japanese soldiers (pretending to be dead) go to the little shack on the left, and shoot them from there. * After the player is handed the Nambu run a bit forward and right to a hut, there the player will see a hat with a card in it. It is on a M1 Garand, collect it. It is a Death Card, collect all 13 throughout all missions (except plane and tank missions). * This level is one of the easiest to get Power of Ten or 10x multiplier. After you plant the bomb, do not finish the level. Instead, go behind a second truck, the one closer to a beach and kill infinitely spawning enemies. You can build your multiplier easily by shooting and stabbing the infinitely spawning enemies that come trough the doorway and other areas. It is recommended to have an Arisaka with bayonet, because the last multiplier can only be achieved with melee attacks only. Trivia See Semper Fi/Trivia.thumb|300px|right|semper fi walkthrough Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: World at War Single Player Levels